


The Monopoly Board

by sakurasake



Category: True Blood, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose calls an old friend to help protect the students. Her name? Jude Carp, the younger sister of Ms Carp. She wasn't vampire enough to be Moroi, too violent for the Strigoi and was too magical to be a Dhampir. She was half Moroi and half Blood Fae. Her ulterior motive? Saving her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monopoly Board

**Author's Note:**

> Rose gives Queen Tatiana an ultimatum.

Title: The Monopoly Board  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Vampire Academy (movie-verse)/True Blood  
Summary: Rose calls an old friend to help protect the students. Her name? Jude Carp, the younger sister of Ms Carp. She wasn't vampire enough to be Moroi, too violent for the Strigoi and was too magical to be a Dhampir. She was half Moroi and half Blood Fae. Her ulterior motive? Saving her sister.  
…  
Characters:  
1\. Jude Naomi Carp.//Hybrid daughter of Maurella and elder half-sister of Adilyn Bellefleur. Younger half sister of Sonja Carp the Spirit Moroi.  
2\. Adilyn Bellefleur.//Fae Hybrid daughter of Maurella and Andy Bellefluer  
3\. Jessica Hamby.//17 year old Vampire (not the Moroi species) and self-appointed Bodyguard of Adilyn (out of guilt and addie knows it).  
4\. Jason Stackhouse.//Fae Hybrid cousin of Adilyn and Jude.  
5\. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort//Vampire Childe of Eric Northman and Jude's first friend in the Human world.  
6\. Sam Merlotte.//Shapeshifter (canine form most favored)  
7\. Janice Herveax.//Werewolf  
…  
…  
Teaser:

 

Jude Carp had the biggest Strigoi kill rate of any Guardian alive. But that had been after Queen Tatiana forcibly separated she and her big sister Sonja. The Spirit Miroi who was Rose's first Mentor and her friend. Many people fought the decision...well, they were now. Rose had bellowed out, drowning out the Queen, that the only reason that Ms Carp had went Strigoi in the first place was because she (being the Queen) had removed Ms Carp's reason for living, her reason to FIGHT her powers turning in on herself...her sister. The Queen screamed back that she would not have a Fae abomination in the kingdom, which actually resulted in Rose DECKING the Queen.

Jude isn't an abomination, she screamed back. She's Fae ROYALTY. Her mother was the oldest living Fae, other than King Niall, and in Jude's banishment...she doomed the Moroi race to extinction. The Strigoi were starting to target schools hidden throughout and it was word that after the destruction of the three most isolated schools...that St Vladimir's was next. Queen Tatiana refused to see that she had done anything wrong.

“All it takes is one phone call,” Rose said in an icy tone that they heard in almost all Strigoi, “and the school will be protect,” she smirked, “and you unseated. You parade and berate people for being so-called Blood Whores. But who is it that is feeding from two of her guardians AND fucking them? It isn't me. It isn't Lissa. It isn't anyone but you. So tell me, do I bring Jude back and you lose your crown? Or do I bring her back and we all live another year?”


End file.
